Puzzle Pieces
by Meg The Monster
Summary: Itachi is struggling to figure out his sexuality, but he might not be alone in this battle.
1. Scrambled

Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 1: Scrambled

Author: Innocent Attraction

Narrator: Itachi Uchiha

Characters used in this story do not belong to me.

* * *

It's Monday; a typical day in which I could concur that nothing seems to happen on this day. I know Sundays start the week, but Monday proves why people would rather stay in bed and sleep the day away. The deadly sin "sloth" comes to mind on Monday. I guess Monday, in my life, has never really been interesting for me. In fact, Monday is kind of dull. Especially when you live in a city where some things happen unexpectedly but most of the time, it remains rather boring and bland. For a person such as myself, I need to have something to do during the week. But for me, some Mondays do surprise me and become the most unexpected days in my entire life. I'll explain.

* * *

It was Monday morning when my 17-year-old body decided to wake itself from it's slumber. I look at the clock on the side of my bed. 6:02. "Ugh. Can I just avoid today please," I groan loudly to the emptiness of my room.

I stare at the room for a bit before attempting to stand up. I swing my body to the side, slump my feet to the floor, attempt to push myself off the floor, stand up for a couple seconds, then fall back down. I try again…and again…and again. Once I'm finally on my feet, I walk around the room and look for my clothes. I go through my closet and drawers, grabbing my straight leg black jeans, my red shirt, my Converse sneakers, socks, my underwear if I can call it that, and my straightner. It's a routine thing for me. I walk over to the bathroom, my shoulders feel as though my puppeteer was being lazy and letting me slack a bit. I walk in, shutting the door and locking it. I look in the mirror, disgusted by the reflection staring back at me. "Lord, someone clean this guy up," I exclaim to myself. I jump into the shower, feeling more alive and awake. Once out, I felt as though the puppeteer had a shot of caffeine and woke up, pulling my strings so I could stand upright. I dry myself, dress myself, brush my teeth, and attempt to fix my hair the way I like it. Some mornings, that's not always accomplished.

I step out of the bathroom to be surprised by my younger brother. "Took you long enough," he says.

"I just woke up. Don't start."

"You didn't just wake up there, bro. You've been up for a bit. Did you seriously have to use all the hot water?"

I roll my eyes and walk away, ignoring him. I hear him complain about the make-up strewn across the sink and the fact that the water was colder than usual. I smile, satisfied with my mini-revenge for his poor attitude.

* * *

I make my way downstairs, checking the clock again. 6:47. Ok so I did take longer than I thought I did. I pour myself a glass of milk, finish it, and wait in the living room for my brother to get done. He comes downstairs, wearing sweats and a t-shirt and sneakers. I'd never seen him so…sloppy. "Are you ok," I ask, finding the car keys on the table next to me.

He looks at me, huffs, then grabs his book bag and walks to car. I follow behind him, grabbing my things and locking the house before retreating to the car. I start the car and we drive to high school. He falls asleep in the back, an obvious sign he didn't get much sleep. "Is something the matter?"

"I'm just tired," he responds.

"Did something happen?"

"No, Itachi, I'm just tired. Can that not be my answer or something?"

"No need to snap," I say. "I just assumed that something was the matter." I could tell there was. I just wasn't going to prod it any further.

* * *

Reaching the high school, which is actually more like an academy because there are dorm rooms for students that paid the fee to live there. We decided not to for one main reason; it's over-populated with females. Don't get me wrong; I don't mind the female race, but when you're always questioned about your sexual preference because you dress a certain way or act a certain way, you tend to get tired of being around them. Plus most of the females here are kind of annoying to be perfectly honest. I drag myself out of the car, Sasuke slowly stepping out. Immediately, every female turns to his direction. My brother is the basketball/football/soccer star of the entire school. He could be described as the literal stereotype "jock". Me, on the other hand, I'm the music person who surrounds themselves with anything music besides band and am in love with rock music. In short, I'm the "emo kid" or whatever. I've also been called "fag" but that's a topic that will have to wait.

Sasuke walks up the stairs, ignoring the girls that glided on their wings behind them like some love-struck puppies. I lock the car and walk in myself, immediately finding Deidara and Kisame waiting for me. "So how was parental central this weekend," Kisame asks me.

"Rather quiet. The parental units were out of town for their 3rd honeymoon. Sasuke and I are just watching the house."

"Sounds like party central to me," Deidara says.

"Not this time. I'm actually given the trust to watch, not destroy it like the last time you planned a 'get-together'." Deidara smiles. "Anyways, I don't think Sasuke would be up for it. He's been acting…like a total bump on a log. He hasn't talked to me all weekend and is being completely anti-social."

"Puberty?"

"I don't think puberty has anything to do with this one."

"Sexual orientation?"

"Let's not even drag that conversation," I reply. "Sasuke is straight as a pencil. He's been with girls before."

"As far as you know," Deidara exclaims. "I've heard other things but I don't want to be a complete gossiper." I look over at him. He can't hold it in any longer. "Fine. You know that guy on the baseball team? Naruto? There's a rumor that they kissed in the locker room. And it isn't the first time."

I think he's bullshitting this now. Why would Sasuke do that? It seemed out of character for him. But then the more I thought about it, the more I realized how he'd been spending more time away from home and hanging with a mysterious "friend". I had to investigate this more. Until I could, it was off to Physics and off to another boring day of high school.

* * *

That whole morning, even through lunch, that thought kept coming up. I didn't understand why it was bothering me so much. I mean, Sasuke always seemed to be the one that wouldn't even think of being anything other than "straight". He was the stereotype jock; a true ladies man, every girl wanted to be with him, he loved playing sports, he had ok grades, and he seemed to be more involved with his team mates than with life itself. But how could that fit the mold? Then again, most "gay people" don't have a mold so it could be plausible. I stare at the table my brother sits at. Deidara notices my glare. "Earth to Uchiha Itachi, are you even responding?"

I glance back at him, shaking myself back to reality. "I'm just a little paranoid is all."

"About your brothers newfound sexuality," he asks, taking his hands off Sasori for just a moment. (Note: Sasori and Deidara ARE dating. They ARE BOTH gay and are proud to be. I've never really understood them, but they do seem happy, so I have no intention of judging them. They've been my friends for way too long for me to even consider judging them.)

"I don't think he's gay or bi. I just think it's a rumor."

"Then why are you so bothered by it?"

I didn't answer that question. The lunch bell saved me from that encounter. The truth being said now, I didn't know my sexual orientation either. When you wake up in the middle of the night, shaking and having a wet spot in your jean and realizing you had a lustful dream about another male, you tend to become a bit confused. I leave the table, realizing I hadn't even touched the pepperoni pizza that sat on my tray. I threw it out. I made a decision. I was going to confront Sasuke about this little problem and clear things over. I planned to do that on the car ride home.

* * *

After school and basketball practice, Sasuke met me in the parking lot. I was texting on my cell phone. It was all I could think to do. "You didn't have to wait for me. The house isn't too far to walk to you know?"

I ignore that arrogance and get in the car. He rolls his eyes and gets in. We drive out of the parking lot towards the road. "I need to go buy groceries if you don't mind me running a quick errand."

"Whatever," he says flatly.

I pull off the road to a small alley way. "What's your deal? You've been acting weird for the past couple weeks!"

"Can we just go?"

"Just tell me what's wrong?"

He refuses to respond so I jump in with what I want to ask him. "Are you gay?"

He stares at me. He doesn't have anything to say; he just looks at me. His waiting made me suspicious. The way his eyes looked, the way he didn't want to look in my direction, and the way he nervously fiddled with his fingers made me come to an immediate conclusion. "Are you?"

"It's none of your business! Like you have any room to ask me that. You're the one that writes about it!"

"You read my journal!"

"Are you gay, Itachi?"

"I don't know," I shout. I have nothing more to say to him. I just look away and stare at the small street my car is parked on. I feel tears form. "I don't know. I haven't been able to fully determine if I am or not."

Sasuke doesn't have a thing to say either. He looks at me. I turn my line of sight back to him. "I don't know. You want the truth, you got it. Happy now? But why would you care anyways? You've been shutting me off for three weeks! I just want to know what's wrong. Hard as it is to believe, I do actually care about you."

What happened next only happens on television. Sasuke stares at me for a bit, then leans in, grabs my face, and kisses me on the lips. Just like that. I want to pull away, but I feel this charge holding me there. It was the most incredible feeling on my lips. The bitter taste of sweat mixed with the taste of chap stick. It never felt so good. When we pulled apart, I simply glare at him. "Does that answer your question," he asks.

* * *

I hope you like. I plan to make this a complete series. But yes, if you haven't guess, this story will get more interesting. And probably take a turn where I'll have to change the rating from T to M XD!


	2. Mix And Match

Chapter 2: Mix and Match

Writer: Innocent Attraction

The first part is second person of Sasuke, then it switches back to Itachi's point-of-view. Just a warning.

Characters STILL belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Two in the morning, and Sasuke is still staring at his clock. He hadn't been to bed yet; an occurring problem until only recently. He didn't want to make himself for practice, but he knew that was somewhat inevitable now for how tired he felt. He looks over at the alarm clock. 2:01. Time seemed to be against him. On the other side of the wall facing him, he could hear Itachi lightly snoring as he slept. He smiled. He'd forgotten that he snored when he slept. The smile suddenly faded.

_"Are you gay?"_

_"That's none of your business! Like you have any room to ask that. You're the one that writes about it! "_

_"You read my journal?!"_

_"Are you gay, Itachi?"_

_"I don't know!"_

Sasuke pondered over the conversation. He hadn't thought it would take a turn like that. He didn't expect him to be confronted about his sexuality. Being a jock, most people 'assumed' that he was straight. Sure, he'd been with women before. He'd slept with girls. He wasn't going to deny that. But it hadn't felt right. A sudden flash of Naruto's lips flashed into his eyes. The three girls he'd been with, nothing could compare to how much better that kiss felt to him. Itachi's lips felt even better, but did that make him gay? He places his hands under his head. "So what if I'm gay! No one's going to look at me any different. Coach might but that's not a big deal...and the team will think I'm checking them out. Not to mention my friends." He felt disgruntled. "Ok so maybe things would be a lot different. But no matter. I'm just going to pretend that nothing's wrong." Sasuke stares at his ceiling, focusing on the sound of Itachi's peaceful snoring. It made him drowsy, slowly but surely. He looked at the clock one last time. 2:23. He finally found himself dozing off.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the alarm buzzing in my ears. I moved my long, black hair away from my eyes. "Ugh today seems like a better day," I say proudly to myself. I felt relieved. The last couple weeks had been a bit crazy for me to deal with. I throw myself out of bed, slowly and lazily dragging myself to the closet to grab my towel, clothes, make-up, shoes, and other materials needed to start my day. I open the door to Sasuke's room. A bit of drool dangles from his lips. His body twitches anxiously under the covers. A couple sighs escape his lips. I walk over to him, leaving my stuff outside the door. "Sasuke...," I ask. "Sasuke? Are you ok?"

"Oh god Itachi!" Sasuke is suddenly bolted awake, his body still trembling and his hands clutched tightly to the sheets. I stare at him horror-stricken. He looks over at me. His eyes are filled with terror. He quickly covers up the wet spot forming on the blanket. "Please go, Itachi," he shouts. "Get out of my room!"

He gets up from his bed, pushing me out of his room, not giving me a chance to ask him what had happened. I feel my knees crumble under my weight. I have to lean against his door for support. Did my brother just have a wet dream...that involved me? I blink and check my pulse, making sure I was still alive. My brother just had a wet dream about me...FINALLY! I grab my stuff and literally jump the rest of the way to bathroom. A huge smile appears on my face. I can't stop smiling. It's something I'd been waiting to happen for god knows how long; the day Sasuke would grow feelings for me was finally happening. My dream that I'd had since I was a mere preteen would possibly come true. I knew it wouldn't be immediately after that. He'd have to get used to liking me, but it would be coming sooner and sooner. I turned on the shower, singing to myself. "You're one big sugar rush! Suck me in, suck me in. Hold me down to the very end!" I literally dance out of the shower, drying myself off and dressing in my hot pink skinny jeans, a rainbow shirt, my black converse sneakers, and my jewelry. Then I started on my hair and make-up, applying it with grace. Once I was finished, I walked back to my room to check the time. 6:37. I walk back over to Sasukes' room. "C'mon Sasuke, you've got to come out of the closet...I mean bedroom some time."

"I'm not going," he yells. "I already called in sick. They're not expecting me to go. Just please leave me alone!"

I felt somewhat upset, but I knew this was part of the process. Still, I hoped it wouldn't take too long. Maybe I would try to talk to him later. Try to get through to him and tell him if he needs my help, I'd be right there for him. I promised him that much. I'd been through it. I was still going through it. 17-years-old and I'd been having this battle since the day I turned 10. I grabbed an orange from the basket in the kitchen and headed out the door, grabbing my car keys and cell phone that sat on the counter. I started my red Convertible and head out. Blasting my radio, I sang along to 'Poker Face'. I wasn't about to let this natural high I was on fade away. I pull into the parking lot and park my car, spotting Deidara waiting for me, his fingers intertwined with Sasoris'. Typical. I walk up to them. "I heard your brother called in sick."

Again, I forgot that Sasori worked at the attendance office. "He's just feeling a little under the weather," I lied. "I think he might've ate some bad chicken or something last night after the basketball game."

Deidara didn't believe it for a minute, but he ignored it. He goes on to talk about the new sculpture he was working on, but my thoughts were distracted when I noticed Naruto, standing against the cafeteria wall, looking more confused than he'd ever been. I barely knew the kid, but I knew it wasn't normal behavior to be silent. Deidara notices my distraction. "I heard he got caught by his guardian making out with the boy. And you'll never guess which boy...Sasuke! Apparently they grabbed a bite after last weeks basketball game. They went back to his apartment and made out. Iruka walked in on them and threatened to call your parents."

"That can't be it. He said the game ended late and came home on time. We didn't get a call that night anyways."

Deidara rolls his eyes. "You're so oblivious Itachi! You're brother is gay. There's another reason he's not here today, isn't it? Did you walk in on him masturbating, moaning your name?"

"I wish," I admitted, but then tried to take back my words by saying something else. "No...but it was pretty bad."

The tardy bell rang, signaling a five-minute timer until we would be marked late. "You'll explain to me during lunch. I'll make sure of that." And with that, Deidara ran down the opposite hall.

I walked up the stairs towards my first period. I notice Naruto, walking slowly behind me. He seemed too out of it to even pay attention to the kids running. He was knocked down, dropping his books and papers. I ran back to help him. "You're Sasuke's older brother aren't you," he abruptly says after I hand him his books.

"Yeah, I'm Itachi," I say, offering a hand.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He's feeling a bit under the weather today so mom kept him home. I guess he got that cold that's going around right now."

"Oh." Naruto drums his fingers on the under side of the books. "Well tell him I hope he feels better," he says and walks down the hall way.

I rush back to my class, just in time. The bell rang as soon as I was passed the door way. I smile and take my desk in the middle row. The teacher droned on, but my mind suddenly became preoccupied. I knew I had to talk to Sasuke about the whole moaning-my-name thing, but I didn't think I had the nerve, or the right for that matter, to tell Deidara why Sasuke was really missing school. It wasn't anyone else's, including my, business...was it?

* * *

The last couple classes seemed to blur by. I was able to avoid the conversation at lunch with Deidara. Sasori, thankfully, was distracting him with kiss after kiss. Apparently their anniversary was today. I was thankful fate was handing me a good deck of cards. I rushed out of the door when the final bell rang. I started my car, pulled out of the parking lot, and headed home. I was eager, and a bit anxious, to check on Sasuke and make sure he was ok. I also knew I had to talk to him. I just had to. There was something he needed to tell me. I pull into the drive way and turn off the car. Walking to the front door, I hear the TV turn off and Sasuke run back up the stairs. Oh great, the avoidance game again. I knew this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. I pushed open the door and walked upstairs, throwing my stuff in my room. I walk over to Sasukes' room, knocking on the door. I knew it would be locked. "Sasuke, you have to let me in. I got your homework for the day."

"Shut slide it through the door. I'm sure if it's just a paper with a list, it will fit just fine. I don't want to talk to anyone right now if you don't mind."

"Well that's a problem; we need to talk. Besides, I promise I won't take much of your time. I've got a Physics exam to study for. Not to mention an AP Calculus homework that's just calling for me towards torture." I pause for a minute. "I promise it won't take too much of your time being anti-social. I won't even force you to talk to mom about why you missed school today. You know her and dad will question why you chose to. I'll make an excuse for you."

He didn't respond for a while. I hear the door knob click. I walk in. He's sitting on his bed, his back facing towards me. I leave the paper with his homework on it on his dresser. I sit on his bed, my back facing his back. "What happened this morning?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean Sasuke. Quit playing this game. It might have worked when you were 10, but it won't work now. You had a wet dream about me, didn't you?" He didn't respond. "Well did you or not?"

"Isn't the answer out there," He says, getting up and walking towards me. "You got what you've been writing about for years; I'm gay. I'm 100% gay. I'm a flamer, a homo, a fag...a whatever else you call it! I'm gay!" He suddenly crumbles in front of me, tears dripping down his cheeks.

I lower myself towards him, putting his face in my hands. I try my best to wipe away the tears and hide my enthusiasm. "What made you come up with this answer?" I had to ask.

"I've been feeling...awkward about this. Ever since we kissed two months ago, it's been a whirlwind of confusion and frustration. I tried hooking up with a couple girls, but they didn't feel nearly as good as that kiss did. Then I made out with Naruto and well...it felt even better. But it was your lips I guess I was kissing when I kissed Naruto." So Deidara was right. "I just...I don't know anymore. All I know is I don't want this!"

I pull him into a hug. I hope it would comfort him somewhat. His heart beat against my chest. I could feel the rippled muscles through his shirt but tried not to distract myself. His warm body was pressed against mine to be comforting, not to be sexual. I pull away, holding my hands against his broad shoulders. "I went through this too. Believe me. I'm still awkward about this. It's not easy to have feelings for someone it's not probable that you'll end up with." I didn't want it to be a dead give-away that I was attracted to him. He probably already knew, but I just didn't want to say it at the moment. "It's hard, but it gets easier."

Sasuke doesn't respond. I hold him there, staring into his onyx-colored eyes. I hadn't seen him so vulnerable since he was just a tiny baby. It was refreshing. He suddenly leans towards me. "Please don't make any sudden movements. I just want to make sure I'm right about something."

His lips inch closer and closer towards mine. I pucker mine out, just in time for our lips to meet in the middle. We kiss again. I could taste the confusion, yet satisfaction, in his lips. He pulls away slightly, pausing to breathe before kissing me again. He lets my hand travel to hold his head. He forces himself away. "That's what I thought."

I smile. "I'm sorry. I'm not making this any easier. This must be really confusing for you and..." I look down at myself. "I might need a minute to calm my hormonal body down."

I get up to leave. He pushes me up against the door. "You're not going anywhere," he says seductively. "I need to figure out if this is true or not."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER AGAIN!!!  
Just wait…it's about to get a bit juicer. Don't worry.


	3. Complicated

Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 3: Complicated

Author: Meg The Monster

Narrator: Itachi Uchiha

Characters in this story do not belong to me. But I can dream :)

* * *

My mind is a literal blur of confusion and hormones. Up at this point, I'm not even sure what I'm about to write really happened. And the scary thing is it did. Eat your heart out, because this is incredibly juicy.

* * *

Sasuke's body is pressed on top of mine, tongue slipping through his lips into mine. I could taste the Gatorade on his breath. His favorite flavor, Glacier Freeze. That's my new favorite flavor too now and I don't even drink it. I wanted to force myself on top, coax him through it, and be the teacher. I wasn't going to push it though. I mean, I didn't want something as dreamy and magical as this to go to waste. His hands explore, traveling around my tummy, on my chest, and eventually making their way to my pants. He unzips the zipper. I manage to break my hands free, lifting his shirt off his body. Speechless. His body was amazing. Toned, taunt, and a physique to die for. No wonder he'd been such a lady killer in his 'straight days'. He removes my shirt as well, biting into my neck. My fingers find his back, pulling him towards me. Belly to belly. I manage to push away long enough to undress the rest of him, undressing myself as well. I push him down on the bed, look down at him, and smile. He swallows, sweat dripping down his cheeks. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

He smiles, nodding his head. "This will hurt at first, you know."

He doesn't seem to care. He grabs my shoulders, pulling me into him. I couldn't believe the sound that escaped his lips. A moan. A pleasurable moan. This sound shall be something I will cuddle with when I go to bed and let it drift me to dreams of sweet pleasure and lustful intentions. I start slow, but he pursues me to draw deeper, press harder, go faster. I flip over, pulling him on top, holding his sides and pressing him down. Sweat drips down his skin, his body quivering. He closes his eyes. "Hah… Itachi!"

My name sounds so much better when he says it like that. I feel my skin ready to melt. My body ready to cave in. The tremors build their way down. Sasuke suddenly stops, sighs, and lets go. My wall crumbles. I release. He pushes himself off and lays next to me. My breath is heavy. The weight of the world floats away and not even gravity exists or stops me from floating to the clouds. I look over at him. His eyes are closed, breath heavy, and body hot. We don't exchange a single word. There was nothing to say.

* * *

Mom arrives home just an hour afterwards. Suddenly, words for us become awkward. Conversation was nonexistent. As far as I was concerned, we were going about as if it didn't happen. I felt depressed suddenly. I got what I've always wanted, so why did I feel so guilty and upset? Maybe I pressed for it too much. Maybe I let myself get carried away with the sexual tension. Maybe Sasuke wasn't ready to make that move and only did so I would feel satisfied about it. I don't know what, but just something didn't feel right. I felt like I was being cheated on… or I was cheating on him. I had to talk to him about it later, but for now my mouth will be shut tight. I can't bare to expose us to our parents. "Why are you two so quiet," my mom pursues. "You usually are fighting."

Sasuke says nothing. I'm forced to speak up. "I have a huge test in AP Calculus coming up. Pretty anxious. Sasuke hasn't said a word all day. His voice was gone this morning so he didn't go to school."

Sasuke looks over at me. I could tell in his eyes he hadn't wanted me to bring that up. "Awe honey. Why don't I make you some green tea? My mom used for me when I was sick."

Sasuke nods, then glares at me. I look away. Great. Just what I feared.

* * *

"I can't deal with this right now."

"With what?"

"This. Us."

"You started the whole thing."

"You didn't have to go along with it."

"Excuse me for wanting you. I'll try to keep it in my journal from now on. Wait scratch that. I'll just ignore it and pretend it never existed."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Face it, Sasuke! You want to pretend that it didn't happen. You want to totally forget that you, yes you, had sex with me! Did I forget to mention that I was a virgin?"

"… You were?"

"Yeah Sasuke. I'm… well I was a virgin."

Sasuke just stares at me, eyes wide. "It was pretty obvious, Sasuke. You shouldn't look so surprised."

"It's extremely surprising actually."

"How do you figure? I started thinking I was gay when I was 10, started having feelings for guys that same year, decided to come out to my friends when I was 13, three years later, and dated Kisame during my freshman until my sophomore year. I was too scared to have sex then."

Sasuke sits next to me on my bed. "I'm your first?"

I groan. "Yes, I join the legions of girls you slept with and took their virginities. Yes, you were my first."

We remain silent for a moment. "Five."

"What?"

"I only slept with five girls. That's it. I chickened out the other times. I couldn't get it up and would make excuses. My reputation isn't for being good in bed. It's for my hands."

I look at him quite stunned. "Confession time?"

Sasuke sighs. "I started questioning my sexuality after the first girl I had sex with. I didn't like it to be honest. It was just awkward. I fought with it and thought that if I slept with girls, it would get rid of it. Well after the fifth girl, I couldn't get it up at all. So I just resorted to the next best thing. Setting girls off with my hand."

"When did it start?"

"Sophomore year."

Commence pause once more. "Is Naruto your boyfriend?"

"Sort of."

"FB?"

"More or less."

"Does he know you kissed me?"

"He's the reason I'm telling you all this."

"Huh?"

"Too complicated."

"What about this conversation hasn't been complicated?"

"Good point."

"…Well?"

"He knew I liked you when we started hooking up."

"You told him?"

"Yeah."

"I bet he took that well."

"He wasn't too angry. More hurt but he understood better than I thought he would. He'd been through it."

"So where do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"Just give me some time. This is still new for me."

"I won't wait forever." Sasuke looks over at me, unconvinced. "All right you caught me."

"I thought so."

"... We're never telling mom and dad about this you know?"

"... Yeah. I know."

* * *

Not as long as intended but I hope it's still good. Not sure if it's complete here for if I should continue it. Let me know. I have ideas if I choose to but if not, then this story is complete here. Let me know what you think and your opinions if I should continue or not.


End file.
